In Between
by Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps
Summary: Ever wonder what happened in the moments we didn't see in the movie? Like what happened on the car ride over to the Mystic Springs? Or How long were Nick and Judy hanging together in those vines? Well, here are some possibilities...and with that comes fluff. So be prepared for some funny looks at the possibilities of what happened...In Between.
1. Between Hustled & Mystic Springs

**In Between**

**Chapter 1: Hustled and Mystic Springs**

**AN: So, this story is a bit different than my other stories. The first difference is that this isn't a sequel or AU, but what I imagine could have happened in the "In Between" scenes of Zootopia; the scenes that happened between parts of the movie. So for this first chapter, it is wha happened on the car ride over to Mystic Springs after Nick got hustled by Judy. **

**I hope you all enjoy. :) **

* * *

All she could do was drum her fingers against the wheel of the joke-mobile. The tod next to her kept squirming on his half, more like two thirds, of the available space and seemed intent on taking more.

"This thing, if I weren't scrunched in half, actually could be comfortable for a meter maid like yourself.

Judy sighed, then shot Nick a glare. "I _AM_ a real cop."

"Sure, sure..." Nick chided, gently patting her on the head, only for her to swat the offending paw away. "Both paws on the wheel Toot Toot."

"Where is this Mystic Springs that you said we could find information on Mr Otteron?" Judy hoped her question could dissuade the fox from any more annoyance. It was a contrived hope built from vain emptiness, but she could hope that-

_Meeeeep Meeeeep!_

"This thing does have a horn!"

_Meeeep Meeeep MeeeMeeeMeeep!_

"Would you stop touching that!" Judy growled, swatting at his paw, her frustration growing as quickly as the smug grin the fox wore.

_It's like he thrives on annoyance and pain..._she mused.

_Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-_

"Would you stop that!" The swats this time managed to push his paw away, and Judy was sure to keep one paw covering it as she tried to steer.

Nick's smirk intensified. "Officer Fluff, both paws on the wheel now. Wouldn't want you to get pulled over by a real cop."

_I'm doing this for Otterton...I'm doing this for Otterton..._

"Does this thing have a radio?"

Judy's eyes widened in horror as he flicked at switched on the tiny dash. Nearly at once the sirens went off, lights began flashing as the windshield wipers squeaked across the dry glass.

Judy's paws flew off the wheel, correcting as many flipped levers as she could before an angry honk sounded in front of them. Judy looked up in horror, finding a lion sized truck barreling down at them...

...until she realized she'd veered into oncoming traffic. Judy cranked the wheel to the right, narrowly avoiding becoming a bunny sized pancake within the crushed remains of the meter maiding cart.

"Geez..." Nick chuckled, the momentary panic subsiding as his smirk intensified. "I guess it's true what they say about bunnies being bad drivers."

The urge to slam her head against the wheel was mounting as the cart shook, Nick jostling for a better position in the vehicle and nearly knocking her out if it weren't for the seatbelt she wore. Though she couldn't tell if the elbow in her gut was intentional or accidental or...

_Meeeeeeeeeeeep!_

Judy's left eye twitched. A groan soon followed as static pierced the cart, followed shortly by the sounds of an accordion and...yodeling?

"Ah, this is amazing music, wouldn't you say, Officer Hippity Hopps?"

It was that moment Judy wondered if hustling Nick into this was worth the trouble.

_Meeeeeeeeep!_


	2. Between the Wedding & Manchas

**Chapter 2: Between the Wedding and Manchas**

**AN: Also, no actual order to these, as I write them as I imagine a scene and put it to paper. :) **

* * *

" I know you're probably an expert on weddings and all-"

"Really, Nick?"

"...yes really. Bunny and all, but...how long is this wedding going to take?"

Judy sighed. As glad as she was that they weren't mammalian pawpsicles under Mr Big's floorboards, Judy really wanted to leave the mansion and hurry on to find this Mr Manchas. Yet when Judy politely went to leave after his tip, several polar bears stepped forward, only halting their advance when Mr Big called out to them.

"It would be a shame if you left the wedding early. I do not believe that the savior of my daughter should leave so soon."

It was an offer they couldn't refuse, so, reluctantly...and with a lot of consternation from both mammals, they waited.

Judy hated waiting.

Nick wanted to leave the mansion before Mr Big changed his mind about him being there.

So they sat at the wedding table, comically oversized compared to the rest of the partiers. The lights swinging above them in the frosty air, as well as the tiny decorations of the wedding party becoming more and more comical the longer they sat.

"It shouldn't be long now," Judy replied. "Probably only a few dances left...I hope?"

A small cough swiftly brought their whisperings to a close. "My children," Mr Big began. "You would be correct in your assumption regarding your hastiness to leave such a jovial gathering. It pains me to hear you want to leave so badly."

Nick visibly flinched, Judy glancing at the fox and noticing his skin grow pale under his fur. The fox quickly recovered. "Mr Big, sir. We don't mean to be rude at all, but, Officer Fluff and I kind of need to figure this case out before her boss decides to have one less rabbit around, so..." His slight chuckle died under the shrew's withering gaze.

The mobster eventually sighed. "I understand. Though, if you would be so kind, I believe that as is customary, that all couples at a wedding should dance."

"Couples?" Judy asked, perplexed. "But Nick and I aren't..."

Mr Big raised a single eyebrow and his bears stepped forward.

"Yes, absolutely Carrots and I are a couple. Aren't we, Hopps?"

"But we..."

Mr Big's voice cut off Judy's objection like a knife. "Wonderful. Now, go join the others in the final dance of the evening."

Nervously eyeing each other, Judy and Nick slid from their chairs. "Do you know how to dance, Carrots?" Nick asked, casting worrisome glances at the shrew nearby.

"Kind of?" Her answer was hesitant...unsure. "Just uh...place your paws around my, uh...crisps and wafers this is more difficult with someone your size."

"Sorry for being taller than a rabbit," Nick half hissed, before catching a glare from Mr Big. "Let's just do what the others are doing."

Judy looked around at the actual couples dancing in the same section in the middle of the wedding party. "Okay..." Slowly, she placed her paws against Nick's chest as his own wrapped around her body, enveloping her in russet fur. Feeling a heated blush rising through her ears, she quickly dropped them as they began to disjointedly sway to the music. _Don't look at anyone..._she whispered to herself, deciding that dropping her head against Nick's chest and closing her eyes would work best.

So caught up in worrying, she failed to sense the hitch in Nick's breathing at her sudden movement. He bowed his head, whispering silent prayers that whatever they did would be enough to appease Mr Big.

On the table, Mr Big leaned onto his armrest, sighing in content at the awkwardly dancing fox and rabbit, only to hear a huff from nearby.

"Daddy, why are you making them dance! They aren't a couple!" Fru Fru stood next to her father, one paw on her hip, the other pointed towards the officer and hustler.

Mr Big chuckled. "Yet...my dearest child. Yet. They may not see it now, but trust me, they will eventually. They just need a push."

Fru Fru remained silent, eventually walking back to her husband at the punch bowl, though crooking a smile at the larger, and much more awkward, dancing pair. _Maybe they do look cute together..._ She shrugged. Perhaps daddy knew what he was doing after all.


End file.
